


Пламя

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Children death, Drama, Headcanon, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pathos, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018
Summary: Палпатин и его моменты ностальгии.





	Пламя

Когда большая часть материала с камер наблюдения Храма джедаев была уничтожена за ненадобностью, Палпатин приказал сохранить записи с исполнением Приказа 66.

Он не уверен точно, что заставило его вспомнить о них сейчас, на пороге окончательного триумфа. Вторая Звезда Смерти вот-вот будет закончена, флот Альянса — уничтожен; так почему вместо того, чтобы готовиться к вылету на Эндор, он сидит у проектора, задумчиво вращая в руках голодиск?

_Кто бы мог заподозрить тебя в сентиментальности._ Интонации внутреннего голоса до неприятного напоминают Плэгаса. Палпатин чуть морщится и вставляет диск в устройство, отыскивая среди записей нужную.

И, находя, осознаёт: за двадцать с лишним лет он успел забыть, насколько совершенен был когда-то Дарт Вейдер.

Нет, его стиль боя нельзя назвать ни изящным, ни технически безупречным. Световой меч — пока ещё синий — рассекает тела противников резкими, размашистыми движениями. Будь это тренировка, любой мастер-джедай раскритиковал бы его: слишком небрежно и агрессивно, даже для формы Джем Со.

Меньше всего Палпатина волнует соответствие Вейдера джедайским стандартам. 

Прямо перед ним тот вонзает меч в грудь тви’леки, а потом разворачивается и почти без замаха сносит голову мальчишке, который попытался напасть сзади — всё это происходит в одно мгновение. Размер голограммы настроен на близкий к реальному, и Палпатин может разглядеть происходящее во всех деталях. Он видит, как голова с распахнутыми от ужаса глазами откатывается в сторону, видит искажённое лицо нового противника — а вернее, жертвы Вейдера; слышит звуки ударов меча о меч, выстрелы, крики и предсмертные хрипы. На секунду ему даже кажется, что он ощущает запах горелой плоти, когда Вейдер рассекает падавана наискось, от ключицы до бедра. Верхняя часть тела того медленно сползает вниз на переднем плане голограммы, обнажая белеющий позвоночник, обломки рёбер и лёгкие с запёкшейся кровью. Это отвлекает от общей картины; Палпатин немного разворачивает изображение, выбирая более удобный угол обзора. 

Сам по себе процесс убийства никогда не казался ему красивым, в лучшем случае вызывая удовлетворение, а в худшем — скуку. То, что он видит сейчас в исполнении Вейдера, он может назвать только актом искусства, неутончённого, но от этого ещё более притягательного. Жаль, что большинство джедаев на записи — падаваны и юнлинги; он многое отдал бы, чтобы посмотреть на сражение _того_ Вейдера с равным противником, например, с Кеноби. Желательно с иным, чем на Мустафаре, исходом. 

Тогда, до Мустафара и смерти Амидалы, он думал, что Энакин Скайуокер создан, чтобы быть ситхом. Чтобы быть его учеником.

Бойня перед его глазами продолжается; Вейдер отрубает обе ноги пожилому рыцарю-джедаю и добивает его ударом в грудь, на миг пригвождая мечом к полу. Тот, похоже, пытается сказать что-то — проклясть, воззвать к милосердию? — но вместо этого из его рта толчками вытекает кровь, и в конце концов он замирает. За каждым движением Вейдера чувствуются ярость и отчаяние: чистые, безотчётные, всепоглощающие. _Спокойствие — это ложь._ Вся ложь, которую вливали ему в уши джедаи на протяжении четырнадцати лет, оказалась бессильной перед его истинным «я». Он выплёскивает в Силу весь свой гнев и всю боль, и Сила откликается, собираясь вокруг него в незримую завесу Тьмы. Палпатин помнит, как тот пришёл к нему после зачистки Храма, окутанный этой завесой, словно плащом — и его собственная Тьма потянулась навстречу, увидев в Вейдере своё отражение. 

Тогда ему казалось, что сердце Вейдера — горнило, в котором будет закалена галактика.

На проекторе загорается индикатор вызова: изображение мигает, дёргается и исчезает. Вместо него возникает голограмма коленопреклонённого Вейдера — другого, не того, который воплощал в себе Тьму. 

— Учитель, всё готово к вашему прибытию. Мофф Джерджеррод доложил, что строительство скоро будет завершено. 

— Меня не интересует, как _скоро_ это случится; строительство должно быть завершено в срок, — говорит он. — Позаботься о том, чтобы мофф Джерджеррод понимал это. Я вылетаю сегодня. 

— Да, учитель, — Вейдер склоняет голову, и Палпатин прерывает вызов.

Он собирается включить запись снова, но останавливает себя: определённо, нет смысла задерживаться на прошлом. Он переоценил Вейдера — тогда ещё Энакина — с самого начала. Ситхи обретают истинную силу, только избавившись от привязанностей; кто мог бы предположить, что привязанность Вейдера проживёт два десятилетия после смерти самой Амидалы?

Путь ситха не ограничивается страданием и ненавистью, думает Палпатин; Тьма — это бесконечное движение вперёд, эволюция, воля к жизни и власти. Вейдера не интересуют ни власть, ни величие, ни собственная жизнь. Конечно, он остаётся удобным инструментом, но разве Дарт Сидиус когда-либо испытывал недостаток в инструментах? Он нуждался в ученике — и получил бледную тень того, что желал. Пламя в груди Вейдера угасло вместе с искалечившим его пламенем Мустафара, оставив за собой едва тлеющие угли.

Когда Палпатин прислушивается к ощущению Вейдера в Силе, его Тьма брезгливо отдёргивает свои щупальца, словно боясь заразиться чужой слабостью. Пепел, плесень и тлен — вот всё, что он чувствует. Вейдер давно был мёртв, а он слишком долго закрывал на это глаза. 

Неважно. Скоро у него будет новый ученик.


End file.
